


super is the new black

by DarkMoska



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Мини от G до PG-13. [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Femslash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Супергерл ввела моду на сине-красное, а Кэт Грант возвела ее в абсолют.





	super is the new black

Все началось с утренней спешки и клатча. 

Он был из красной кожи с синей глянцевой лентой ремня. Казалось бы, что такого. И Кара тоже не обращала внимание, пока Кэт не положила клатч прямо на обложку нового выпуска с фотографией Супергерл. Если бы супергерои сражались со злодеями на подиумах, то клатч этот непременно должен был бы стать частью экипировки Кары, потому что по цвету он подходил идеально. Это замечали все, кто входил в кабинет. Непременно останавливали взгляд, хлопали глазами, и каждый — _каждый_ — считал своим долгом восхититься таким совпадением. И Кэт непременно поправляла, что это никакое не совпадение, как будто никто не догадывался и не льстил лишь в надежде на повышение. 

Через пару дней клатч дополнили очки и туфли — идеально подобранные по цвету. С кофе в руках, откинувшись на спинку кресла, Кэт выглядела как минимум звездой кино, расслабляющейся после долгого дня съемок. Только бы еще Кэт помнила о запланированной встрече с психологом и пресс-конференции в четыре, но для этого у нее есть Кара, которая, как и многие, не может оторвать взгляд от уже традиционно лежащего рядом с обложкой с Супергерл клатча. Хотя на этот раз к нему присоединились очки. Кара шутливо думала, что в магазинах, должно быть, пропала вся синяя и красная обувь, но потом Кэт Грант пришла на работу, похожая на любого ярого фаната Супермена — или Супергерл, что вероятнее, — и Кара поняла, что туфлями и сумками дело не обойдется.

Синее платье-карандаш с красными вставками стало для Кары последней каплей. Она лишь принесла Кэт кофе, намереваясь задать пару рабочих вопросов и сразу уйти, но теперь просто не могла. Ей нужно было _понять_.

— Кэт, я могу спросить? 

В ответ на нее посмотрели из-под приподнятых очков того же цвета, что и платье, что и весь остальной чертов гардероб Кэт в последние дни.

— Что-то не так?

— Почему все… такое? Сине-красное? — Кара отчаянно пыталась подобрать слова так, чтобы не выдать свое смущение, но при этом не казаться слишком любопытной. 

— Ну это же очевидно: это цвета Супергерл. Это мода. И не только красно-синий, между прочим, — Кэт указала на золотое украшение на шее, формой похожее на… пояс Кары. Кэт вздохнула. — Это теперь символ. Сначала Супермена нельзя было представить без красного плаща, но теперь он не один, это не совпадение, а знак. Закономерность. Красный и синий — это цвета силы. 

Кара сейчас хотела воспользоваться этой силой, чтобы улететь подальше. 

Брючный костюм с красной рубашкой поразил всех собравшихся около площади, на которой чуть не произошла очередная катастрофа. Поверженный злодей лежал на земле, Супергерл пыталась оттащить опасные для окружающих обломки, а толпа зевак полукругом обступала Кэт Грант. И не ясно было, кто кого затмит. Люди ждали хлеба и зрелищ и интервью с неизменной спасительницей.

Кара даже пару секунд подумывала просто сбежать, но ответственность и какой-никакой имидж перевесили. Стоя рядом друг с другом, они выглядели по меньшей мере забавно: в сочетающейся одежде; блондинки; женщины, что с одинаковой легкостью могли спасти этот город и поставить его на колени. Они мило улыбались друг другу на камеру, Кэт скорее хищно, чем по-доброму; Кара — скованнее, чем от нее ожидали люди. Но она герой, она справится, не в первый и не в последний раз. Только сине-красного вокруг нее внезапно стало слишком много.

Кара Дэнверс, в отличие от Супергерл, предпочитала цвета природные, солнечные, светлые. Желтые кардиганы не сочетались с красными платьями, им рядом делать было нечего, но Кара была неизменной тенью Кэт в рабочее время, а потом чаще обычного спасала ее. В такие моменты Супергерл вспоминала супергеройские комиксы, которые как-то показала ей в детстве Алекс, где старшие герои наряжали своих юных помощников в сочетающиеся с их костюмами цвета, чтобы сказать: он со мной, если обидите — пожалеете. Но днем, принося любимый кофе Кэт и заботливо напоминая о трудностях предстоящего трудового дня, Кара вспоминала о других сайдкиках: независимых, ярких, в цветах, будто отрицающих любую связь с наставником. Черный и желто-зеленый; зеленый и красный. Как бы утверждая свое право на отдельную личность и жизнь. В цветах, которые не сочетаются с вечной идеей наставничества и говорят правду об учениках, что превзошли своих учителей. Кара не собиралась стать лучше Кэт в журналистике, не планировала открыть свое издательство или занять большой пост — но у нее тоже был свой путь спасения себя и других.

Постепенно красно-синяя мешанина на улицах перестала быть лентами флагов и праздничных шаров ко Дню Независимости и данью патриотизму. Супергерл сшила костюм дома, а Кэт Грант вынесла его краски в мир. Гуляя с Алекс по торговому центру, Кара больше не могла смотреть на витрины: вместо безликого пластика манекенов на нее смотрела Кэт, и взгляд ее заставлял Кару краснеть в тон одного из новомодных платков, появившихся после выступления Кэт в почти таком же. Мода уподоблялась желаниям сверху, а люди внимали моде. Так получилось, что ее задавала лихорадка Кэт Грант. Толпы сотрудников КэтКо постепенно начинали сливаться друг с другом в единой сине-красной массе с проблесками солнечного золота в браслетах, ремнях и сумках. Но никто не решался одеваться так постоянно или полностью. Только Кэт осмеливалась, облачалась в свои платья и блузки как в броню, как в настоящий костюм, как в слоган с какой-нибудь обложки. Она словно сама хотела стать символом, равным Человеку из Стали.

Это были _их_ цвета. Память о разрушенном доме, верность семье. Кэт брала их так просто, превращала в рекламную акцию, и Каре хотелось злиться. Утопать в ярости, посылать молнии на бренную землю, являться гневом с небес. Хотелось распустить волосы, взмыть на высоту кабинета Кэт, залететь и высказать все, что накипело, но она не могла. Не на нее, не про это, ведь пустяки по сути, подумаешь. Не им — чужакам, пришельцам — заявлять права на нечто настолько естественное для Земли, для людей.

Постепенно Кара привыкла, перестала обращать внимание, продолжала просто работать и спокойно разговаривать с Кэт, не теряя ее лицо на фоне синего, и красного, и золотого. В разных пропорциях, невероятных сочетаниях, всегда уместных, со временем слегка поутихших. Кэт, казалось, собиралась стать новым символом, и недалек был тот день и час, когда она появится с буквой «К» на груди. Кара и подумать не могла, что у нее и Кал-Эла когда-либо появится такая конкуренция. 

Иногда, стоя в образе Супергерл рядом с Кэт, улыбаясь жителям Нэшнл-Сити и утопая в разноцветной палитре красок перед глазами, где то тут, то там мелькали заветные цвета, напоминающие о Криптоне, она была даже не против.


End file.
